Bad Timing
by SigningOff
Summary: After waking up beside Edward, Bella realizes she's in love. Good, right? Yeah, except he already has a girlfriend. That's the bad part. Bella really has a knack for bad timing. AH, AU, Lemons, Language!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here's my new story! It's been like... a year since the last one! But anyway, this is AH and I guess that means AU too, so there's that. Also, I guess you could say OOC, but I must say I like this Bella much better. Any italics you see are the person's thoughts and processes. Lemons to come in future chapters. Skip those if you want, but they're there. Also, I like my expletives. They add flava. So, there ya go, I'm tired of typing this author's note!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have, never will. (That will be the only disclaimer...and it's a lazy one at that.)**

* * *

**A Knack for Bad Timing**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

I stirred slightly. Something smelled weird; it was a mixture of something pleasant and stinky. I took another sniff then wrinkled my nose. Without opening my eyes, my thought process kicked in.

_Something smells really good, like Axe body wash. But something else smells really bad, like…dirty clothes. _

Just as I was about to open my eyes, something stirred beside me. I froze and scrunched my eyes closed tighter. 

_Oh god, this definitely is not my room. My room smells like clean washed sheets and Vanilla because those are Angela's favorite candles. This is not my room. But, oh god, whose is it? _

The body scooted closer to me and then I realized we were both naked. 

_Shit! Could it be Mike? No way, I'm not that desperate. So it has been a full six months since I was in a relationship, but no girl could get Mike-desperate. That's nearly impossible. Then who—_

"Are you awake, Bella?" the voice beside me said quietly.

_Shit! No, no, no, no way in hell, it can't be—_

"Edward?" I hesitantly whispered back.

"Hmm?" the body answered.

_Fuck a duck. Damn it._

I managed to execute a perfect jump-out-of-bed-with-the-blanket move so no skin would show.

"Edward, this can't be happening. We could not have done," I faltered for a second as the situation caught up to me, "this." I looked at the bed. Indeed, covered with one (very flimsy I noticed) sheet was Edward. And dammit, he had sex-hair.

"Edward, what the hell happened last night?"

He looked at me. "Uh, apparently _we_ happened last night." Edward's hand rubbed his temples soothingly. "That must have been some crazy keg party Emmett threw last night."

_Damn you, Emmett!_ I cursed him. _This is all your fault! If you hadn't decided that Sigma Theta Sigma just had to throw the biggest fucking keg party in the history of Penn State, I wouldn't be in this situation. Damn alcohol!_

My eyes wandered over Edward's body. His long, lean, pale body with the amazing abs (_Funny how I remember doing a body shot off of those abs last_ _night_, _but nothing else…._) and the closed eyelids with the long lashes that held beautiful green eyes behind them and the amber colored hair that was all messy because apparently we had sex last night, and…_I am not checking out my best friend._

I wrapped the blanket around me and started to pace the length of the small dorm room he shared with Emmett. "Oh my god, how the hell did this happen? What are we going to do? We can't do this. This is not good. Oh, shit."

As I was busy freaking out Edward had managed to get boxers and sweats on, and was now making his way towards me.

"Bella, calm down. You're overreacting." He stopped to find a shirt in his small dresser.

"Calm down? We just had…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I may have a mouth like a cheap mechanic, but talking about sex always made me uncomfortable.

"Sex." Edward finished. "And it's no big deal." He pulled the shirt over his head.

"Yes it is a big deal! We're best friends and we just did the nasty! You're under-reacting!" I yelled at him. My voice was reaching a screechy volume and revealed my panic. He rolled his eyes and opened another drawer to get a towel.

"Exactly. So it's not a big deal. We've gotten dressed in front of each other before, so it's not like we're looking at something new."

I stopped to look at him. True, we had been friends since the beginning of high school and had decided to attend college together. Also true that we had seen each other in varied states of undress. But sex was not something we had done before; I didn't understand how he could just be so nonchalant about it.

"But Edward, this—this is not okay. What if, what if we didn't use protection or something? We were both drunk!" My eyes followed him as he picked up a bottle of Axe shampoo. _I knew I recognized that smell. The smell of Edward._

"Judging by the opened condom packet that was under my jeans, that doesn't seem to be a concern. Besides, you're still on the pill aren't you?" The question was rhetorical. He didn't bother to meet my eyes and look for an answer.

His easiness about the whole situation was sort of pissing me off. We had just been intimate (_what the hell, am I turning into my father?), _had sex I mean, and he was acting as if it was another one of our simply innocent sleepovers. Okay, so what if I did seem to be practically having a heart attack over the thought of it, but that didn't give him the right to act as if it never happened.

I needed him to stop brushing me off and tell me that this was okay. I needed him to tell me that things weren't going to change between us. I needed him to tell me that we would still be best friends. But he wasn't, he was acting like an ass. I needed his attention, so I blurted the first thing that came to mind:

"Edward, what about Tanya?" I asked.

Edward had met Tanya Denali at a club meeting he had on campus earlier this year and had been dating now for about 6 months. I squinted my eyes and turned my mouth at the thought of that. Tanya was a blonde, curly-headed bimbo who had hated my guts ever since Edward had introduced us. She's always been jealous that I'm his best friend, and she'll never take that place. But no matter how much I disliked the dumb bitch, Edward was still with her, and I dealt with her, because I loved him.

_Shit, it feels weird when I think that,_ I thought as my stomach turned somersaults. But I did, I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him.

My relationship with Edward was strange. Well, it wasn't that strange; we were best friends. We had been best friends ever since I had been shipped to rainy Forks, Washington care of Charlie Swan.

I had been a freshman who wanted to fade into the wall, but for some reason, rather popular Edward Cullen had seen me and decided that I was interesting enough to be his friend. As we grew closer we squashed rumors repeatedly that we were dating. Once in 11th grade there was a rumor that I had "gotten knocked up by Cullen" because I had been out for a week. It was mono, thank you very much! And no, I did not get it from him. Actually we had not done anything (except for a kiss during truth or dare in 10th grade), until now that is. And it felt as if everything were screwed up.

We were perfect just the way we were, best friends. There was no risk involved with being best friends, which is exactly how I liked it.

Edward paused with his hand on the doorknob to his room, body wash and shampoo in hand with clothes under one arm. He sighed. "Damn. I forgot." He seemed to be thinking hard. That line appeared between his eyebrows, that sexy thinker line. Except it wasn't very sexy this time because I had caused it.

"Um, you don't say anything about it, and neither will I. Deal?" He turned to look at me.

I considered his offer. What would happen if I said no? I immediately thought of that show with that bald guy and all the women with the suitcases. The audience was screaming "No Deal!" at me. I was almost tempted to scream "No deal, Howie!" when I realized that I was not on the set of Deal or No Deal, I was in Edward's bedroom with a very serious question at hand.

"Deal, Howie." I agreed quietly, clutching the slipping blanket tighter to my chest.

"What?" Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Nothing." I squeaked out, cheeks heating up.

"Okay. Anyway, that's why I love you, Bella. I couldn't thank you enough." He came back into the room and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to take a shower. You can get dressed and let yourself out. I'll see you later." With that, he was gone.

As the door closed I let the blanket fall. I crossed to lock the door and start the look for my clothes. The tears were welling in my eyes before I could figure out why. Now that he was gone, I could cry. 

_Never let 'em see you sweat_. I said to myself. _How could I do something so stupid?_ _Things will never be the same between us now. And after all that, all I get is a kiss on the forehead. Fuck my life._

And that is how this weird phase of the relationship between Edward and I got started.

* * *

**Edward**

I closed the door and stood on the other side.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath. Waking up beside Bella was not how I imagined my morning to start. 

_Correction_, I thought, _you've woken up beside Bella before. Just never naked. _Taking a breath, I continued my trek to the showers. I felt confused, so I did what I usually do when I feel confused: I became analytical. It's a side-effect of being a chemistry major, sue me. Start with the 5 W's and an H.

Who? I asked myself. I thought of the answer. _Bella. Well, and Tanya too._

What? _We slept together. Me and Bella that is. While I'm dating Tanya, which is why this is such a problem._

When? _Last night? This morning? I don't know, next question._

Where? _My room. On my bed. Right next to Emmett's bed. Sure glad he wasn't home. _

Why? This question had me stumped. Why did we do what we did? _I'm in love with Tanya because she's nothing I've ever had before. I think she's beautiful and wonderful; a little mean, but I can get over that. _I thought about what's on the other hand. _Well, I think Bella is beautiful and wonderful too, but in an entirely different way than Tanya. I love Bella, but I'm in love with Tanya. Simple as that, no need to confuse the two. _I considered the matter settled and went onto the next question.

How? _I don't think this one needs to be explained, _I thought as I cringed.

Bonus question time! Do I tell Tanya? _Abso-fucking-lutely not. I won't say anything, Bella won't say anything, and we'll act as if this never happened. I hope._

* * *

**A/N: So, there's the first chapter. I'm trying my hand at humor, though I feel as if I failed miserably! But here's the good thing: This whole story is pre-written! That means that you'll get to have regular updates! Yay! So, if you get a short chapter, I'll give you two chapters a week. You know how some people are addicted to chocolate? Well, I'm addicted to reviews. So please feed my addiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here's you second chapter, guys. And I'm sorry, but this chapter is mainly just filler. :( Oh well, enjoy anyways!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

"Wait a second. You and Edward did what?" I held the phone from my ear as I walked and still heard Alice's voice perfectly clear.

"We had sex, Alice. We slept together, we did the bump and grind, we danced the naked cha-cha, we got it on! Get it now?" I said exasperatedly. A man I passed on the sidewalk started to walk quickly and looked over his shoulder at me. I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking.

"No need to be so snarky, Bella." Rosalie said on the other line.

Alice had been my best friend since the beginning of college, which would make it almost three years in September. She had been my roommate freshman year until she decided to switch to specialty housing, and ended up rooming with Rosalie. They were both pre-law majors, which might explain why they were constantly arguing. Alice was the one who made my freshman year as much fun as it was, because she was always bouncing around and taking me from one outing to the next. If it weren't for her I would have been content to stay in my room the whole time with regular visits from Edward, stuffing my face with chocolate ho-hos.

Rosalie, on the other hand, I had not gotten along with originally. Alice had immediately enlisted Rose as another one of her best friends, and I had no problem with that, except that Rosalie was an absolute bitch to me in the beginning. I remember the exact day that Rose and I became friends. It was just after I had woken up with a giant toad in my pillowcase that she had slipped in, courtesy of a biology major friend. I was just about to take the pillow and attempt to suffocate her with it when she stuck out her hand and proclaimed that "the pranks were over, we can be friends now". Stunned, I took her hand and called a truce. Don't be fooled, though, Rosalie is still snippy, but Alice claims that that is just how she shows her love. She's still a bitch, but now she's a bitch to people I don't like instead of to me.

"I think I have a right to be snarky. I just screwed up majorly, and you guys are not helping the situation." I said into the phone.

"Okay, how's this? Was it incredibly amazing sex? Did he make you have multitudes of orgasms? In other words, did he live up to your fantasies?" Alice giggled into the phone.

"Alice! You know that is not how I meant at all. I do not have fantasies about Edward!" Besides the fact that I refused to admit that I had fantasies about Edward at night, it sucked that I couldn't remember a thing from last night!

"Bullshit." Rosalie called. "We've spent the night in your room before. How can 'Ohh, mmm, Edward….' not be a fantasy? We've had to check a few times to make sure that you hadn't snuck him into the room."

I blushed as Rose moaned. I heard Alice laughing hysterically. "Th-that is not true, Rose." I stuttered weakly. _Dammit, betrayed in my sleep! That's it, no sex for dream-Bella for a week! _

"Bells, you can't hide it from us, we're your best friends. Just admit that you may have a tiny crush on Eddie." Alice's voice still rang of laughter.

"Okay! Maybe a tiny, tiny, one. Like, barely there at all." I admitted.

"Hah! I knew it! Didn't we know it, Alice?" Rosalie gloated. I was protesting that they had known nothing and to shut up when Alice said:

"Wait, wait, wait! This is the important question. When are you gonna bang him again?" This brought an incredible amount of laughter from both girls.

I rolled my eyes. "Screw you!" I yelled, and flipped my phone shut.

_Damn cackling hens. What use are girlfriends, anyway?_ I thought as I stepped into my classroom for the Advanced Algebra and Trig class.

My algebra teacher, Mr. Micker was droning on and on about some math-related concept when my mind started to wander. I tried to remember what had transpired last night. The very last thing I remembered was being at the party of course, but I remember I was removed from the actual party scene. I was in a room, and it had a bed, two chairs, but the music and noise was muffled, so the door must have been closed. I was on the bed, and there was someone else with me. _But who was it?_ I tried to bring the face into focus. Lean, green eyes, bottle of Corona in one hand…. Then he had said something. "And sometimes she's just so rude. Rude to everyone, not just to me." The voice is what brought the face immediately into focus. _Edward_. I was sitting on the bed with Edward. We were really close…probably closer than he should have been, considering he had a girlfriend. "I'm sorry Edward. Maybe she was just having a bad day." My words were running together, matching his, indicating that we were both one beer too many. I pressed an innocent kiss to his cheek. My breath hitched as I remembered that detail. _Shit, was I the one that came onto him?_ I tried to remember more. But Edward hadn't chuckled and kissed my forehead like he usually did when I kissed him on the cheek. He had turned into the kiss. His breathing sped up a little as his mouth connected with mine. He slid us down to a laying position, with one side of my body on his. I remembered taking my hands and running them through his hair as his I felt his fingertips play with the skin that my shirt had slid up to expose. Before I knew it, hands were sliding under clothes and legs had become impossibly intertwined. "Do you want to take this back to my room?" his voice came out husky. I had moaned in response. The memory abruptly faded into feathery shreds as the alcohol finally clouded over.

"No!" I shouted. It can't stop right there! _Please, please, please I gotta remember the action._ I tried desperately to turn up more. Nothing.

"What was that Mrs. Swan? Is there something you would like to say to Mr. Yorkie?" Mr. Micker called out to me. He was standing at the front of the class writing something on the whiteboard. Erik, my neighbor to the right, cut his eyes at me.

"Uh, uhm, I-I" My cheeks began to heat up as I stammered, "I, uh, rhombus?" I blurted the first thing that popped into my head. _Stupid!_ I thought to myself, _What the hell? Do you even know what a rhombus is?_

"Indeed she is correct! The inside angles are not 90 degrees, so therefore the shape is not a square, but technically a rhombus. Good try, though, Mr. Yorkie." Mr. Micker gave me a congratulatory nod towards me.

_My God, that was right. I need to start paying more attention in this class. I'll unravel the mystery of the Keg Party Night some other time._ I thanked my lucky stars that I got a break and turned to pay attention to Mr. Micker.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. But if you guys are good little reviewers, you may get a surprise later this week! Well, I guess it sorta ruins the surprise if I tell you you're getting a surprise, because there's not too many things you can get over the computer. Oh well, act surprised anyway! Can't wait to see you guys on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, since the last chapter was really short and mainly filler, I thought I'd give you guys another chapter early. Yay for surprises! Enjoy your surprise!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bella**

I lied on my bed with my cell phone in hand. I sighed in exasperation as Edward's answering machine picked up. _He's fucking avoiding my phone calls._ I sighed and turned over to face Angela, my roommate of two years and good friend, whose bed was a full two and a half feet from mine.

"Angela, what would you do if you screwed up like really, really badly? And you're best friend is ignoring you because of it?"

As usual, she had her nose buried in a book and did not look up when she spoke.

"Talk to Edward, Bella."

I scrunched up my nose. Okay, the girl is intuitive, which is one of the reasons I like her, but her insight could be a little creepy sometimes._ It's like she can read my mind._

"How did you know it was Edward?" I asked.

"Easy. You've been trying to call someone for about half an hour. If it were Alice the problem could easily be solved by a nice pair of shoes." She sat up and took her reading glasses off. "And honestly, I don't think you would bother that much if it were Rose. All you have to do is pay attention to details."

I stared at her. "It kills me when you do that, Ange. Back to the point, what if he was ignoring your phone calls?"

"Go see him." She replied simply.

I thought about it. I could just go see him. _Why didn't I think of that? Duh, genius!_ I mentally smacked my forehead.

"What happened, Bella? Did you leave his room a mess? 'Cause you know he gets pissy when you do that." she stood and started to gather things around the room.

"Uh, no, not quite, but you're close." I watched her back. "We, um, we slept together."

Angela stopped in her tracks. "You did what?" she turned to stare at my face.

"We were drunk, okay? I didn't—we didn't, mean to. Well, I mean, we obviously meant to, it's not like I tripped, fell, and landed on his junk. But—"

She raised her eyebrows. "Fix this, Bella. Go talk to him, now." She crossed to me and took my hand. She pulled me off of the bed. "Go on. You're going to wish you had done this earlier, instead of just going on like it never happened." She gave me a little shove.

I sighed. "Okaaaay, Mom." Angela rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding, Angie. You know I love my genius." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. About six months after we had just moved in together I had dubbed her my 'genius'. She was kind of a genius.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, love you too. Now go." She gave me another push and I was outside the door.

As I walked down the hall, I thought about what she had said. She was right. This agreement of don't-ask-don't-tell was not working. It was driving me insane to not know what he was thinking. I didn't expect for him to exactly return my feelings, but I still wanted to be friends. _Damn, I just admitted I had feelings for him._ I needed to talk to him.

Eventually, I ended up outside of his dorm room. Okay, here goes nothing. I knocked three times and was greeted by a very big, and very happy, Emmett.

"Bells!" he yelled, picking me up and crushing me in a bear hug.

"Okay, okay, hi to you too Emmett." I awkwardly patted his side. "Okay, I think I hear my ribs cracking."

"Sorry, Shorty." He put me back on my feet. Emmett practically towered over me by more than a foot, so I guess that entitled him to calling me 'Shorty'. "So, here to see Eddie?" he asked.

"You know I hate when you call me that." Edward said, appearing around Emmett's hulking frame blocking the door.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. This guy was my best friend, sex be damned, and I missed him! It had been a whole week since I had talked to him.

"Edward!" I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I missed you." I mumbled into his t-shirt.

He sighed, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "I missed you too, Bella. What's up?"

I was planning on ignoring him and just sniff in his wonderfully Edward-ish scent when Emmett's voice brought me back to where I was. "Did you do that favor I asked you to? You know, with…." He hesitated and I saw him fidget.

"Aww, you really do have a crush on Rosie!" I teased. Emmett may be a giant, but he was an absolute nerd when it came to girls. I smiled as I saw him blush.

"Yeah, well, the girl did fix my car. Can't deny that kind of sexiness."

"I did give her your phone number. She said she would be calling you." I smiled at him.

"Yes!" his grin practically split his face in half, "Thanks, Bella!" He gave me one last smile then disappeared into the room.

"Uh, what?" Edward looked at me questioningly. "What was that? I've never seen him blush over a girl."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno, he must really like Rose." Suddenly I remembered what I had come here to accomplish. "Um, we need to talk. Wanna go for a drive?"

A look of disappointment clouded his green eyes. "Uh, I really have a paper to write—"

"Too bad," I chirped, "I'm not taking no for an answer. Good, you're already dressed." I tugged his hand. "Come on, now."

"Bella, I really, uh, I really need—"he said, stumbling down the hall after me.

I ignored him and kept on walking.

Emmett's head popped back out of the door we had left open, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called after us.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Emmett sir!" I called playfully over my shoulder.

"Hey! I mean it! That's a narrow window! No kissing!"

* * *

**Bella**

I was behind the wheel of my car and Edward was beside me. "Okay, so where to?" I asked him. My stomach was all butterflies at the unknown direction this drive would take us.

"I don't know, Bella, this was your idea."

I noticed he was being a little snippy with me and pointedly did not look my way, but I continued driving anyway. After a while I pulled into an abandoned parking lot in front of a store that looked like it crashed when the stock market did. I shut the engine off, reached into the backseat, and pulled out my car-bag. I dug my hand inside, pulled out two bags of Hot Cheetos, and handed him one.

"Bella, where in the hell are we?" he asked, taking one of the bags out of my hand.

I looked outside the windows at the trees that surrounded the lot. Quite a few of them had actually fallen on the building.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Edward. Just me, you, and a whole bunch of trees."

He looked at me as if I were going to continue.

"No, now it's your turn. Spill it. What the hell is your problem?" I scooted my seat as far back as it would go and put my feet on the dash.

"I don't have a problem." He said quietly. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Bullshit." I said, with a small smile on my face. He gave me a look. "You are a terrible liar. You always run your hand through your hair and refuse to look me in the eye when you lie. I first noticed it when we were fourteen and I let you petsit my guinea pig. You told me it 'ran away'."

His jaw dropped in surprise. "You didn't believe me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Psssh, no! The thing was practically a dinosaur. And besides, your mom had already told me it was dead."

He let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry about General Tiddlywinks, but just so you know, I didn't kill it, he died."

We smiled at each other for a second before I continued. "Yeah, so I've known you way too long for you to try to lie to me."

Edward still looked as if he weren't about to say anything, so I started talking.

"Well, I'll tell you what my problem is. You've been acting like a jerk ever since we had our...thing. It's been, like, ten days since I've even talked to you, and quite frankly, I miss you a whole hell of a lot."

He made himself comfortable, putting his feet up also. "I miss you too, Bella." He stated. "But, I just figured things would be really weird now. I mean, now that I've seen you naked…." He let his sentence drop.

"Edward, I was there too, ya know. And I know you said we would pretend that this never happened, but I can't." I turned so I could look into his eyes. "It happened, and we need to face it."

"I know, Bella. Believe me; I've been trying to for the last week." He reached for my hand. The skin tingled where he touched it. "I've just been, so confused Bella."

"Confused?" I whispered. I could see by the troubled look on his face and the way he kept fidgeting that he was trying to say something.

"Yeah. About you. And me. And Tanya." He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Where do we stand now, Bella?"

I thought for a second. "Well, we're friends. Best friends, Edward. That's what we've always been."

He was quiet and looked into my eyes. "Friends? Is that all? Because I'm not sure anymore."

"Me neither…." It was barely a whisper. I had so much more to say. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs 'No! I don't want to be friends! I want to be so, so much more than friends!' but I was distracted. Edward had moved much closer to me. I could see the way his eyelashes curled and the beautiful paleness of his skin.

"All you have to do is say so, Bella. Say no, and we won't be friends." His words washed over my face. I tried to read his face; I wanted to see the answer in it.

My heart was beating hard in my chest. I knew the answer, I felt the answer; I knew what I wanted. "Not friends."

And his lips were on mine. I felt the softness of them as he kissed me. His hands had moved to gently cup my face. I felt as if my heart could stop beating at anytime and I would die a happy woman. _This,_ I thought, _this is what I've been dreaming about._

My hands moved up to his hair as I deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip and I opened to let him in. I let out a moan as his tongue explored my mouth. We sat there, tongues exploring each other's mouths until he pulled away for air. He had that ever-present half smile on his face. The chip bags lay forgotten on the floor of my car.

"You're choice again, Bella. We can go home…" he paused momentarily, letting me consider. "Or we can go the backseat."

_Dammit! What is it with him and his choices?_ The sensible part of my brain was screaming at me to go home. _You're kissing a man who is already taken, Bella! What would your mother think? Don't be a home wrecker!_ Meanwhile, the pleasure center of my brain was yelling to continue. _Exactly how many wet dreams have you had with this exact moment in them, Bella? Screw sense; get down with your bed self!_

"Um," I deliberated his choices. _Sense or pleasure?_

Edward waited patiently. I noticed that his lips were already starting to swell. _Those very...very kissable lips_.

"Backseat." I concluded finally.

_Fuck sense_, I thought, _I'm going to get me some!_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I know, it's a bad little cliffhanger. But get used to it, because I'm warning you now, the cliffhangers are only going to get worse. At least I update regularly :-). Is Bella picking the right choice? I want you guy's thoughts in the reviews! Which means you have to click that little review button down there and leave me a nice (hopefully) note, it's not that hard!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, my wonderful reviewers. So, we're jumping right into a lemon here. Consider yourself warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bella**

I let out a moan as Edward worked magic with my body. His lips were paying special attention to my collarbone while his hands ghosted my curves and played with the edges of my bra. I was especially happy that the sun had started setting. I felt more comfortable with daylight fading because we had both done away with our shirts.

I shivered as he finally undid the clasps of my bra. My hands found ground in his hair as he leaned forward and took one nipple in his mouth. "Oh god, Edward, that feels amazing." I felt his smile as he kissed his way back up to my lips.

He kissed me again. "Are you ready for this, Bella?" His mouth was a few mere centimeters from mine when he spoke. His hand was playing with the button of my jeans.

"I've been ready." I assured him. I wasn't lying either. I had woken up panting many nights with this same fantasy playing in my head.

He scooted down my body until his face was level with my stomach. He planted kisses on my belly button as he unbuttoned my pants, eventually sliding them and my underwear down my legs.

_I'm so glad I decided to wear cute underwear today,_ I thought absentmindedly, but the thought was interrupted as I felt him kiss the inside of my knee. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't realize I was holding. He came back up to my face.

"What do you want, Bella?" His mouth was on my ear whispering the words, but my mind was on his hand that was moving slowly on the inside of my thigh.

"Tell me what you want." His hand moved so close to where I wanted it, only a few inches from where the burning desire was coming from.

It moved back down again, and I let out a small moan of frustration. "Please…" I wanted him to touch me so much, but I wasn't to the point of begging.

"Say it, Bella." I felt his lips on my ear. They began to move lower, getting closer to my neck.

_Oh no,_ I thought, _he's getting closer,_

His hand moved up my leg as his lips moved down my neck.

_He's almost-almost…._

His lips moved down more, his hand just about to reach the spot where my legs met.

"Say it." He whispered.

_Oh god, there he is._ His lips had found the pulse point on my neck. My spot. The spot that made me melt in his hands and do whatever he wanted me to do. I was silly putty.

"Oh god, touch me, please Edward." I begged. _Dammit, why does this spot betray me so? _But I had also never had someone's tongue work it the way his did just now.

He smiled as his fingers finally touched the bundle of nerves that had been screaming for attention. I arched under him.

A small cry escaped my mouth as his fingers moved in circles. I held my breath when he finally slipped a finger inside of me.

"Is this what you wanted, Bella?" His voice was husky with desire.

I couldn't say anything except 'nnngh' as he slipped another finger inside of me. He continued to work my clit with his thumb at the same time. I briefly wondered where he had picked up skills like this, but the thought was fleeting as he picked up speed.

I felt as if I couldn't stop my back from arching or the moans that were coming from my mouth. I started to pant as I felt the first faint rumblings. I wouldn't last much longer.

Edward must have noticed also because he picked up speed yet again. "I want you to come, Bella. Come all over my fingers."

_Oh, Edward likes to talk dirty,_ the thought flew across my mind, _this isn't gonna last long._

"And I want you to say my name as my fingers fuck you until you come…."

I took in a breath, held it. "Ah—oh god…" I panted.

"Say it." He commanded in my ear. He seemed to be panting himself.

I let out a long, drawn out groan. "I-I'm gonna, ugh-"My hands frantically searched for something of purchase, finally anchoring themselves on his shoulders.

"Come, Bella. Now." He whispered.

And I lost it. "Oh, oh god—Edward!" I called out. My eyes were screwed shut and my hips were bucking wildly. I chanted his name as spasm after spasm wracked my body. His tongue worked the spot on my neck while his hand never let up. He continued until my body slowly calmed down.

He removed his hand and leaned to kiss my lips.

"Ugh," I grunted lightly, "Hold on." I held up one finger as my hips still let out random movements. "Aftershocks." He hid his smile in my hair, his chuckle drifting languidly over my ear.

I lay there as I took in long, deep breaths, trying to recover from the hardest orgasm I'd had in a long time. _Well, that I can remember anyway…._

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. "Oh my god, Edward. That was… well that was amazing." I concluded.

"Thanks. I do try." He answered smugly.

My hands roamed his chest, followed the glorious line of hair down his abdomen until my hands rested at the top of his jeans. I noticed the bulge in his pants. I moved my hand over it and he responded with a sharp intake of breath and a small moan.

"I think it's your turn now." I said quietly. I moved so that I was straddling his hips.

"I say lets skip the small talk and get right down to business." I smiled, unbuttoning his jeans and beginning to work them and the navy blue boxers underneath down. "What do you think?"

"I think that's an absolutely fucking amazing idea." He smiled, and moved his hand to my hair.

Little Edward sprang out to meet the world. _God, how many times have I wondered what this looked like?_

I placed a tentative lick to the underside and watched as his head tilted back and he let out a little hiss. I quickly popped the head into my mouth. I took as much as I could in, and covered the rest with my hands.

"Ahh, Bella. That feels incredible." His moan encouraged me to move my mouth up and down.

I worked my tongue on the underside, and paid close attention to the head. If the way he jerked his hips every now and then and moaned were indications of pleasure, I'd say he was damn well enjoying himself.

I noticed that his jerks were coming more frequently and his hands had left my hair and were now gripping the seat. I thought those were signs that he was nearing the point of no return and upped the ante. I began to hum.

"Fuck, Bella. Don't-don't stop doing that." His voice was strained and he squirmed under me.

I knew he was close so I began to alternate tactics. I would take as much of him in as I could and suck until my cheeks were hollow, then completely remove my mouth and use my tongue to lick him as if he were a lollipop. The muscles in his stomach started to clench and unclench, his back was arching, and his breath was escaping in pants. "Oh god, Bella. I'm-I'm gonna…." a sharp intake of breath stopped him.

My cheeks were completely hollow as I took one last suck. I looked up and saw him looking down at me. Our eyes locked and I watched him come undone. I heard him let out a few choice words, my name being among them, but I didn't hear them all as I tried to swallow all he was giving me.

His hips finally stopped and he leaned his head back and became completely limp. He slipped from my mouth with an obscene slurp.

I crawled up and nuzzled into his neck, smelling the scent that I had grown so used to. The scent of Edward; my Edward. His hand found mine and interlaced our fingers. We lay there, not talking but just enjoying the other. It was I who finally broke the silence.

"You know, I think we broke Emmett's 'no kissing' rule." I joked.

Edward's stomach moved under me as he laughed. I delighted in the sound. "Yeah, I think we broke the hell out of that one."

We laughed together for a while before I spoke again.

"I've been waiting for something like this to happen for a long time." I said quietly.

He was quiet for a moment longer. "Me too."

"So what now?" he spoke after a few minutes had passed.

"Well, we're not friends anymore, right?" I asked, even though I was a little afraid of what the answer would be.

His voice eventually broke through the dark that had encompassed my car.

"I think we're past that, now, don't you Bella?"

I smiled into his chest. Actually, to be honest, I beamed with a silly grin. I was so happy to hear those words. There was still one question that burned to be asked, and I knew I wouldn't rest until it was.

"What about her?" I whispered. I knew I didn't have to elaborate on who I was talking about. We couldn't possibly forget that Edward was still technically (there was actually no technically to it, he was) dating Tanya.

He brought our hands to his mouth and kissed mine. "I don't think she matters right now. Do you?"

I sighed. "Not at all."

It was not a direct answer to my question, but it would do for now, and now was all I cared about.

* * *

**Edward**

I held the door open as Tanya walked into the restaurant. She was dressed rather nicely, black dress and heels, even though it was only Olive Garden. I followed her inside and to the front desk. Before I knew it, we were seated at a table and the waitress was asking us for our drink orders. _Well, that was quick. Hopefully the rest of the date will go like this. _

"Um, could you come back in a minute? We'd like to discuss our drinks before we decide," Tanya directed at the young waitress at our table. She quickly agreed and made her way back to the front desk.

"Tanya, what in the world would we need to discuss our drinks for? Why don't we just get what we usually get?"

"Well, Eddie, I was hoping we could get something different. What do you think about the strawberry daiquiri?" Her finger was pointing at a tall glass of pink liquid on the menu.

My eyes locked with hers. "Tanya, you can't be serious. You don't even _like_ strawberries."

"Yes I do. I love strawberries." Tanya retorted.

"No, you don't. You've never liked strawberries. You've disliked everything you've ever eaten with strawberries in it."

"Edward, what are you talking about? Strawberries are my favorite fruit."

I stared at her in disbelief. It was just last week that she refused the strawberry shortcake I had made. In celebration of her passing a class, no less. "Tanya, last week—"

"We're not arguing over strawberries, Edward." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it will taste great. So, make that two?"

"I was really thinking of just ordering-"

"Okay, two daiquiris that is."

I stared at her. _Fuck, I hate when she does that._ "I guess..." I said under my breath.

Then, to my horror, she raised her hand and began to snap. "Waitress!" she called.

"Tanya!" I whispered, "Tanya, stop!" Luckily, the waitress was at our table in a quick hurry.

"So, we'll have two strawberry daiquiris." Tanya explained to... Katie, I saw her name was.

Katie agreed to be back in a short while with our drinks and breadsticks.

Tanya then turned her attention to me. "So, as I was saying in the car, my professor then proceeds to give me a C minus on the paper."

I had no vague idea what she was talking about, but I thought it was better to pretend I did. "Is that so? Wow, what a jerk."

She made a sound of agreement. "You're telling me! And I paid that nerdy kid a full 60 bucks for him to write that! Do you think I should ask for a refund?"

To be honest, it didn't surprise me that Tanya had cheated on her paper. She never seemed to be much for actual "working". I answered in some way that made her keep talking; I don't know if I agreed or disagreed.

Soon waitress Katie came back with our drinks and appetizer. The daiquiri was barely out of her hand before Tanya snatched it up and took a long sip. I watched as she made a face, then stuck her tongue out.

"I don't like this. Edward, this drink is horrible."

"Tanya," I began, "It's made out of strawberries. You don't like strawberries. So, therefore, most likely you would not like the drink."

"Yeah, but I thought it would be different," she looked at Katie, who looked as if she did not know what to do. "Cassie, take this back. I can't drink this."

"Of course, ma'am, I'll take it back right now." Katie answered meekly.

"I'm sorry, _Katie_, but she doesn't seem to like the drink. What do you want instead, Tanya?"

"I'll take a diet Pepsi. Lots of ice, please." I could tell that Tanya was beginning to become upset.

Katie took the drink and disappeared quickly.

"Tanya, I told you that you wouldn't like the drink. And the waitress's name is Katie."

Tanya snorted. "Whatever, she's just a waitress. But anyway, as I was saying..."

As Tanya continued to drone on and on about something or other, I stared at her. There was a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and her green eyes were trapped behind long eyelashes. Her long reddish-blonde hair was curled tonight. _You can't deny that she's very beautiful,_ I thought, _but maybe chocolate brown curls would look better on her..._

"Edward! Are you listening to me, Edward?" Tanya's snapping brought me back to reality.

"Of course, Tanya. I can't believe that happened." I had no idea what had happened.

"I know! So then..." But apparently that answer was good enough, so she continued monopolizing the conversation.

Katie reappeared with another drink in her hand. "I'm sorry about earlier, ma'am. I hope you like this one better."

Tanya took the drink out of the waitress's hand, and began to sip.

"This is not diet Pepsi." She said quietly.

"Tanya, please, just drink it." I was getting exasperated.

"No. This is diet Coke. I asked for diet Pepsi." I stared as Tanya's voice began to grow.

"Tanya, people are starting to stare...lower your voice." I begged her quietly. I gave a small smile at the couple beside us as they tried to sneak looks.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we were out of diet Pepsi, I thought a diet Coke would be okay..." Poor Katie was getting meeker as Tanya gained volume.

"Look," Tanya smacked her hands on the table as she stood up. "I could get a freakin' monkey at the zoo to do your job. All I ask is for you to get me a diet Pepsi. Is that possible, or do I need to break it down further for you?" She glared at the poor waitress who barely looked 16 years old.

"M- ma'am, I-I'm" Katie seemed to be barely holding herself together. She looked as if she would break into tears at any moment.

I decided that this debacle had gone far enough. I couldn't let Tanya treat this girl like that. I stood, taking a twenty out of my wallet.

"I'm sorry, Katie. This should cover our drinks." I lay the bill on the table. "We'll be going now." I took Tanya's arm and headed for the door.

"I tell you, Edward, nothing but idiots work in these restaurants nowadays." Tanya just had to leave the restaurant on a bad note.

I turned the car off as we sat in the parking lot of Tanya's apartment complex. It had been a quiet drive home. Finally, I broke the silence. "I can't believe you acted like that at the restaurant, Tanya. That was completely uncalled for."

"Uncalled for my ass, Edward. The girl was an idiot. I clearly said diet Pepsi." She looked at me, as if I would totally get it now.

"But it would have never happened if you hadn't insisted on ordering a drink made out of strawberries. You don't even _like_ strawberries! And besides, you embarrassed me. Everyone was staring."

It was silent for another few minutes before Tanya leaned closer to me. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Eddie." She took my face in her hands. "Besides, you know you like it when I act like a bad girl. Don't you?" Her lips captured mine. I refused at first, but eventually consented to letting her tongue explore my mouth.

"Come on, let me make it up to you," she whispered. Her tongue licked my bottom lip.

I knew she didn't deserve forgiveness for acting like an absolute ass in public. I knew she didn't. But, evidently, Little Edward didn't know squat.

I exhaled slowly through my nose. "Fine."

A small, breathy chuckle escaped her mouth. "That's what I thought."

To be honest, the sex was her idea. But it's hard to complain when she's naked and straddling you. And that's where I am now. _What's that line about pizza and sex? Something—something about it being bad,_ Tanya ran her hands through my hair as she leaned down to kiss me; I shivered as our lips touched, _...but, oh fuck, there's no such thing as bad sex._

My hands wound through her hair, noticing the color. _I wonder what she would look like if she had darker hair..._ I closed my eyes as I tried to imagine her.

Tanya continued to move above me, rolling her hips deliciously and moaning quietly. She began to take shape in my mind's eye. _And what if she had brown eyes, too?_

My hands gripped her hips as she began to rise and fall. God, I was so close.

"Edward, I want you to come." _And what if she had a sweeter voice?_

My quiet moans soon became whispered words. "Oh, fuck..."

"I'm almost there, Edward..." Tanya's hips were rotating and she was digging her nails into my chest. My hands ghosted over the skin of her curves. _And what if her skin was a little paler?_

Tanya began to gasp above me. I felt the tingling of a great orgasm begin. "Oh, god," I gasped. There it was, I was beginning to fall over the edge.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh-"

"Now, Edward!" She cried above me.

"Shit!" I held her hips as the convulsions struck me and I began to empty into her. "Bella!"

My oh, so amazingly fan-fucking-tastic orgasm died quickly as all movement above me ceased.

"What?" Tanya screeched above me.

Slowly, through my fading haze of pleasure, I realized what had happened. "Fuck." Opening my eyes, I saw Tanya staring at me, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, fuck! As in, 'What the fuck do you mean 'Bella'?" I watched as Tanya jumped off of me and stood beside the bed. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes were wild.

_Or, more like 'how the fuck did that happen?'_

I didn't know what to say. "Shit, Tanya! It's not like I did it on purpose." _Well, that probably didn't help my case any._

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I knew there was something going on between you two! I fucking knew it, Edward!"

"We're not dating behind your back, Tanya, I swear!" _That's technically true...in the strictest definition of 'technically'._ I watched her as she began to walk around the room.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you aren't messing around behind my back! I fucking know you are, Edward!" She spun to face me.

_How the hell can she be so dumb in school and clever at this relationship stuff? I thought I worded that perfectly_. I just stared, not able to deny her statement.

She seemed to deflate before me, all her anger escaping out. "I thought we were happy together, Edward." Now her voice was small, and quiet. I had seen her cry over trivial stuff before, like bad grades or girl drama, but now she seemed as if she were actually going to cry and mean it.

Quickly, I decided that honest was the best policy. "Tanya, I haven't been happy for a long time."

She crossed over to me, taking my hand. "But we can be, Edward, if you just get rid of her."

Her words surprised me. Sure, I always knew Tanya and Bella didn't like each other, but I didn't think Tanya felt threatened by her. "Tell her everything is over between you two. Friendship included."

So there it is. The ultimatum. The question to end all questions: Bella or Tanya?

* * *

**A/N: Tanya is a mean and manipulative little woman, isn't she? And Edward needs to watch his tongue closer! Eddie here has a choice. Or is it a non-choice? Okay, so who should he pick? Comments in reviews please! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, here's another chapter. It's a rather short chapter, so you'll get another one later this week. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella**

I knocked on the door to the two bedroom apartment with the Halloween-themed welcome mat that said "Come in! We don't bite…hard!" It had pictures of cartoonish vampires. _That's totally Alice's sense of humor,_ I thought. I knocked again three times before Rosalie answered the door.

"About time you got here. We've been waiting for hours." She moved for me to enter.

"I told you I had to finish that psychology paper. But I brought the stuff you guys wanted. Tell me why we needed Pop Rocks and Coke?"

Alice popped from the kitchen into the hallway where I was entering. "Eighties Movie Night! Duh, Bella. We have to investigate that rumor about that kid who died when he ate the Pop Rocks and Coke."

The apartment was beautifully decorated, especially for a college student's budget. The walls were painted a bright yellow. The whole apartment screamed of Alice. I vaguely wondered how Rosalie felt about that, seeing as she was paying half of the rent.

I set the bag down on the counter. "Really, Alice? Did we not mature past that in the 6th grade? I am up for movies though."

I sat in the middle of the couch, and Alice and Rosalie soon occupied the spots beside me.

About four hours later, we had stretched out across the living room. We were all feeling the crash of immense amounts of sugar, thanks to Pop Rocks and Coke (No one died. Myth busted.) and we were sluggish. Both Sixteen Candles and The Breakfast Club were over, and no one felt like putting another movie in.

I broke the silence. "Man. Don't you wish every relationship could be like a cheesy 80's movie romance?" I had stretched across the loveseat in the room.

"Oh, shut up, Bella. Don't even complain. You know you and Eddie are meant to be together, so at least you have someone. All you have to do is make a move. I, on the other hand, have no one." Rosalie was lying under a blanket on the floor beside the couch.

"Whatever. Edward and I getting together would be way too complicated. Now you and Emmett on the other hand…." I let the sentence drop. I knew, Alice knew, and she knew that Emmett was totally head over heels for her. She was simply playing hard to get.

"Yeah, I know. But he thinks he can just get any girl to hand herself over to him on a silver platter. He expects me to just approach him, rip my clothes off, and scream 'Take me Emmett!' But it's not going to happen, so he's just going to have to deal with it."

I thought about what she said for a moment. Emmett was sort of a Don Juan among the student population. Edward had told me about the many notches in his bedpost and the many (embarrassingly often, he had said) times he had walked into the bedroom at inopportune times. _They'll make a great couple. He thinks he can get whoever he wants and she thinks she can get whoever she wants. That may turn out kind of interesting._

I noticed that Alice had been surprisingly silent through this whole conversation. I looked to where she was stretched over both arms of the sitting chair she was in.

Rosalie must have been thinking the same because she soon whispered from the floor, "Is Alice asleep?"

I glanced over at Alice and saw the small smile on her face. "Nope. She's just being quiet because she's the only one of us who is actually in a relationship. How is Picasso anyway?"

Alice giggled before answering. "Picasso is great. I am great. We are great together. And his name is not Picasso!"

Rose snorted from the ground. Picasso was the name she had given Alice's long-time boyfriend Jasper, who attended an art school nearby.

Our giggles soon subsided into silence. It was a comfortable silence, though. Well, for the most part anyway. I felt a gnawing in my stomach. I knew what that gnawing was from. It was the guilt trying to eat me from the inside. _I have to say something._

"You guys?" I called. I was hoping that they hadn't fallen asleep. I needed to get this off of my chest, and soon. Their quiet answers soon followed.

I cleared my throat. _Well, here goes nothing._ "You guys, I think I may have done something pretty bad."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" I hear the confusion creep into Alice's voice.

"Uh, I mean, with Edward. I think I may have screwed our relationship up."

"Well, spill it, Bella. It can't be that bad." The words floated from the floor.

By the time I had finished telling them about what had happened on my and Edward's drive, they were both sitting up and staring at me. Their jaws had dropped and eyes bulged.

"Oh, my god, Bella. Why?" I looked at Alice. I could see that she was concerned about the situation.

"What do you mean, 'why'? Because I wanted to! I wanted him." I was frustrated, and I know the words came out a little louder than I had intended.

"But Bella, it was so impulsive! You didn't even bother to think about the consequences!" It was rarely that Alice reprimanded anyone. My cheeks heated up. "You could—"

"I don't see the problem." Rosalie said bluntly.

Alice and I looked at her at the same time. "What are you getting at, Rose?" Alice asked.

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

I was quiet for a moment. _As if I have to think about it. _"I… I think I'm in love with him."

"We already freaking knew that, Bella. What I meant is, do you think you're ready for a relationship with him? Theoretically, that should have come before you fooled around, but who cares about the details."

"Hell yes, I am. I've been ready since we met. God, I've wanted him forever." The words gushed from my mouth before I could stop them. _Dammit, verbal diarrhea. _

"Okay then, go for it. Screw Tanya. If she loved him, she'd try harder to keep her man. Do you agree, Alice?"

She seemed to hesitate before answering. "If it's what you really want, Bella." She smiled at me. "Go get him, Bella!"

I stared at them, wide-eyed. "What? Right now?"

"Uh, yes, right now!" they answered at the same time.

I was up and almost out the door before I realized one possible roadblock. "What if Emmett's there? I'll need a distraction."

My and Alice's eyes slowly traveled to Rose.

"What?" Rose asked, looking between us. She could be brilliant sometimes, but sometimes she proved the blond jokes true. Finally it clicked. "You want me…but…" She sighed in defeat. "Fiiiine."

The last words I heard before leaving was Rose's voice crooning into the phone. "Hey, Emmett babe. I was wondering if you'd want to come over tonight…." Damn, I was incredibly thankful that that girl was my best friend sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: Bella's all psyched up with good news, but Edward's baring bad news! How's this going to turn out? Just drummin' up some drama for the next chapter :]. See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, first week of school! But anyway, here we have Bella, on her way to tell Edward how she feels! But is she making a mistake, or doing the right thing? **

* * *

**Bella**

I had just entered my dorm room when my phone began to ring. It was a text from Alice. "Remember, relationship first, and then fooling around! Alice." I smiled a little and was instantly glad that Angie was gone on a date with Eric. I'm sure I looked like an idiot standing in the middle of the floor grinning. _Why am I so giddy anyway? It's just Edward_. Even as I thought these words, I felt my stomach flip-flop. This was the moment I had waited for. I had denied myself this moment for years, when I would tell him how I felt and see where things went from there.

After changing into something I'm sure I looked nice in, I started a text message to Edward. "Hey, I need to talk to you. Can I come over?" I sat on the bed and waited patiently for Edward's reply. It came less than two minutes later. "Of course. Emmett just left, said something about Rosalie. I'm about to take a shower, go on in if I don't answer." I was out of my room and headed across campus before I finished the text.

Walking across campus, light poles guiding my way, I began to think. Did I feel guilty about jeopardizing Edward and Tanya's relationship? _No, you'd think I would, but what they have is hardly a relationship anyway. What Edward and I have is even better, we're best friends._

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I was surprised to see Edward's door. I gave a tentative knock and was met with silence. I knocked three more times before just opening the door. Unlike last time, the whole room smelled nice and was clean. _Hmm, Edward must have been cleaning when I texted him._ I sat on his bed, running my hand over his bedspread. It had been a while since I had been in his room. True, we had been mostly inseparable since that night in my car, but I had never been back to his room. We had spent many days in town, and had even been back to my room a couple times, but never back to his.

I was startled from my thoughts by the door opening. There Edward stood, wet hair hanging down over green eyes, skin still glistening, in his pajamas. Which, apparently, only consisted of dark blue boxers and a black tank.

_Uh oh_, I thought. Here he was in front of me, his Greek god body and all, in his underwear. I could feel myself go into hyper drive. I tried to stop my eyes from bugging and raking up and down his body, but I believe I failed miserably. I jumped to his attention.

"E-Edward. I, um…." A breakdown in communication occurred between my brain and my mouth, causing me to stand there and gape like a fish. My eyes were locked on his.

"You wanted to talk about something? It must have been important if you're here at, uh…" he glanced quickly at his bedside clock, "…11:30."

I found myself babbling. "Uh, um...why are you walking around practically naked in public?"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I doubt anyone is going to be taking a leisurely stroll through the dorms at 11:30. And besides, this is barely naked. I have underwear on." I watched his hand snap at the waistline of his boxers. "Is that what you wanted? Running nudity patrol? Keeping tabs on me to make sure I'm not running around naked?"

My cheeks started to burn as the blush spread across my face and I could see the laughter in his eyes. _You have no idea how much I'd enjoy that._ I started babbling again. "Um, well,..." _Wait a second. This is stupid. This is Edward I'm talking to. Since when have I ever been embarrassed or nervous around Edward?_ I took a deep breath. "Look, Edward, I have something I have to talk to you about."

Edward ran his hand through his hair and looked off to the side. "I have something to tell you, too." He seemed to be fidgety. "But you first."

I felt my heart speed up and beat harder. "Okay." I whispered. I steeled myself and locked my eyes with his. _Well, it's always better to show and not tell._ I closed the space between us slowly. I raised my hand to his cheek and saw the surprise in his eyes. Then, I kissed him. And it was slow and incredibly nice. I savored the taste of his lips. _The taste of Edward._

"Edward, I'm in love with you. There's no doubt about it. I am full-on, head over heels, in love with you." Well there. I said it.

He listened, then closed his eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed to be in deep thought. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine again and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

I pulled him closer so that he was flush against me, no space between our chests. It was such a nice feeling; to be held by Edward, and to be kissing Edward. I knew that this was were I had always belonged. I don't remember who made the first move, but we ended up on his bed. My hands gripped his hips, pulling him closer; the pressure of his hips on mine was exquisite.

He lips ran along my jawline. A moan escaped me when his hand ghosted the curve of my hips. I couldn't help arching my back when his tongue found that wonderful spot on my neck. He sprinkled kisses on my collarbone.

"Shit," I gasped when he nibbled my earlobe, "biting, Edward?"

A rumble came from his chest as he chuckled. "Anything to make you melt in my hands."

His fingers found their way under my shirt. I clutched him closer when he cupped a breast. Closing my eyes, I arched again. _This is sheer fucking bliss. Did I die and go to Heaven? Someone check my pulse._

I knew I didn't need anybody to check my pulse though, because my heart was hammering in my chest. Edward grasped at the hem of my tee, and pulled it over my head. He had the bra undone in a matter of seconds.

I felt my stomach flip-flop. This was the first time (that we could remember anyway) that Edward had seen me without a top on. The seconds spent in silence made my uneasy. "Edward?" I whispered.

His eyes made contact with mine. "God, Bella..." He exhaled a whoosh of breath that I hadn't been aware he was holding. "Beautiful..." He suddenly leaned down to capture my lips in his. A moan escaped my lips, and Edward used this time to slip his tongue into my mouth. Of course, this in turn only caused me to moan more, and arch my hips against his.

"Damn," he groaned, breaking the kiss. "These have got to go." He pulled at my jeans.

It only took a fraction of a second to remove both of our bottoms. I was hooking my finger into the waistband of my panties before he whispered, "Oh, no, let me do the honors of removing those, Miss Swan."

He suddenly was at my waist, pressing kisses on the area below my belly button. I felt goosebumps rise at all the places his lips touched. My breathing was shallow; this was much closer than he'd ever been before. The moment of total de-robing was coming.

Edward stroked his nose along the waistband before beginning to slowly pull the panties down my legs. Once I had kicked them off, the room was once again filled with silence.

Seconds ticked by. "Edward?" I called tentatively. "What's wro—" The sentence died on my tongue as I felt his tongue press on the inside of my knee. Instead a moan came and I thrust my hips forward.

I wrapped my hands in his hair as his kisses climbed higher and higher up my body. _Just a little higher..._ I thought as he kissed the inside of my thigh. His pace was tantalizingly slow; he seemed to move by fucking centimeters. I could feel his breath on my skin, causing goosebumps to rise. _Almost there..._

"Jackpot." I sighed quietly, my toes curling as his lips finally reached their destination. I thought I felt his chest rumble with silent laughter, but that could have been imagined by my pleasure clouded mind.

_I can't believe this is happening. This is Edward, my best friend. Who the hell knew he had such a freaking talented tongue? _I thought as my hips arched forward. His fingers were pressed into my hips, gripping them down.

My breathing was beginning to become shallower. I was getting close, but I wanted to save that for when we would actually be together. I pulled gently on his hair and his face came up to meet mine. My body notice the loss of sensation, but I was ready for bigger things.

Edward's length pressed against my thigh. "I'm ready for this, Edward." I whispered, our eyes locked.

I felt his hips move softly against mine. "Are you absolutely sure you want this, Bella?" Despite being horny beyond all belief, Edward was still my chivalrous man.

"You have no idea." I said quietly, a small smile on my lips. I pulled him into a kiss. My tongue picked up on the foreign taste and I realized it was the taste of myself.

He pulled back once again. "But Bella, what if-"

I cut him off, "Edward, shh. You analyze too much." I brought my lips to his again, just to show him where I was hoping we'd end up soon.

My tongue was just making its entrance into his mouth when he stopped again. "Bella, I have something to tell you."

I just stared at him, dumbfounded. This was unbelievable. "Edward, we're about to have the most amazing sex either one of us has ever had, and you keep stopping to think. What is it? Is it really so important that it's stopping me from fucking your brains out?" _There. That should be simple enough._

He stalled for a second, then smiled at me. "Well, when you put it that way..." His lips touched mine.

By this point, my hips were arching forward, urging him to hurry up. His tongue flicked the outer shell of my ear as he finally entered me.

_Finally!_ I thought, but it really just came out as "Nnnngh."

"God, Bella..." His words were a whisper in my ear.

He continued his slow pace, building the burn below my bellybutton. My toes were curling and I could feel the small spasms radiating throughout my body. I knew I wouldn't last much longer; I needed something to push me over the edge.

I decided to use his own game against him. If I remember correctly, every man likes to hear his name shouted. And especially Edward. "Edward, fuck, don't stop."

He moaned and picked up his pace, just a hair. "Yesss...Edward," I moaned, "Oh god, Edward, faster."

Now I could feel the orgasm of the century, just about to begin. Our breaths were escaping in matching pants.

"Bella, I-I'm almost, I'm about to-" Edward's voice was hoarse and strained.

I clutched him closer, urging him on. "Yes, Edward, now!"

I burst. The spasms rocketed through my body, my toes were curling, and I'm not sure what choice words escaped during my ecstasy (though I'm quite sure ohmydamn was in there somewhere). I heard Edward's voice calling my name above me, and finally his own body broke into spasms.

I was gasping for air when it was all over. My eyes were screwed shut when I felt Edward collapse on top of me. I ran my hands through his hair as he caught his breath. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much, Edward." I whispered, panting and spent.

After another minute he moved off of me, then pulled my body so that my back was against his stomach. I wrapped his arms around my waist, putting my own hands over his.

"Edward, I love you so much." My words floated into the air above me.

It was silent for a moment and I thought Edward had already fallen asleep when he answered me back.

"Me too."

I sighed. Everything was going so well. Everything was just perfectly perfect, I couldn't think of any other way to describe it. Of course, happiness never lasts for long, does it?

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I had to rewrite that steamy scene so many times, it was frustrating me! Was it good enough? Hope so. I know some of you have something to say about how it's going, so leave me reviews! 'Til later! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Long time no see, guys! Sorry about the long break, my computer died on me. But luckily, I had the story saved to a flashdrive! *Hallelujah!* Here's the next chapter, but it's not the polished version. Sorry if there are any errors! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bad Timing**

**Chapter 7**

The sunlight streaming through the window warmed my face. I stretched, my eyes still closed. My muscles had a delightful ache. The chest still pressed into my back moved, but the breathing was no longer deep and regular.

"Good morning, you." I whispered happily, turning to look in his face.

Edward opened his eyes slowly. "Good morning, sleepyhead." His voice was scratchy from sleep. A wide smile graced his face. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a log."

"Well, you sounded like you were sawing one."

"Shut up, Edward, I don't snore." A small giggle escaped my lips. I realized how much I had missed just being able to joke with him.

Suddenly, he threw his arms above his head and stretched. "I got a text from Emmett about twenty minutes ago. He's on his way back."

I smiled and laced my fingers between his. "We didn't keep him from coming home last night, did we?"

Edward's chest rumbled with a small chuckle. "No, apparently Rosalie did. It seems they had as good a night as we did last night."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew. That's a gross image." I sat up, not bothering to cover up like the last time, and started looking for clothes. "I guess that means we better be getting dressed."

Edward remained in bed, arms thrown back behind his head. I was buttoning my jeans and looking for the t-shirt I wore last night when I remembered something he had said.

"What was it that you had to tell me last night, Edward?"

He emitted a small choking sound from behind me. I reached to grab the shirt that had somehow ended up under Emmett's bed.

"Uhm, nothing." He called quietly from the bed.

"Come on, Edward. It was pretty important last night." _How on Earth did my shirt end up all the way to the back of the bed?_ "Besides, it will bother me all day if you don't tell me now. What's up?"

"Uh, well," I could tell without even looking that he was running his hand through his hair nervously. "I talked to Tanya a couple days ago, and, well, she's knows about what we've been doing."

"Um, okay then. No big deal. We're together now, aren't we? Just tell her that." My voice was muffled as I pulled on the shirt, my back still to him.

"Yeah, well, about that." All was quiet for a moment. "I don't know if I can tell her that."

His words took a moment to reach my brain. I pulled the shirt over my head, whipping around. My eyes found his. "Why not?" I demanded.

"I don't know how I feel about us being together, Bella." His voice was quiet.

I stared at him, mouth open slightly, not believing my ears. This was not happening. I was aware that my voice was growing in volume. "I thought you weren't happy with Tanya, Edward, or I wouldn't have said any of that stuff last night-"

"I'm not happy with Tanya, Bella-" His voice overlapped mine, but I was on my way to a bigger conclusion and barely heard him.

"Fuck, Edward!" My voice had reached full volume now, and that was perfectly okay because I was pissed. "What that fuck was last night then, Edward?"

Edward seemed to want to say something before he dropped his eyes from my gaze. He said nothing.

"Am I just some girl you think you can sleep with and drop, Edward? I thought I was your best friend, and you know, maybe your girlfriend soon, too." I yelled, not caring who may hear us in the hall through the door.

"Bella, you are my best friend! I would never treat you like that." He said loudly. He wasn't yelling, but it was much louder than Edward ever got.

"Then tell me the truth, Edward." I looked at him, begging him silently for the right answer. "Tell me you love me, and that we're going to be together." I was past shouting. Now my voice wavered as I struggled to hold back the tears. "I know we're in love with each other, but why can't you admit it?"

Our eyes were locked in a brief staring contest. Edward broke the gaze first. _He can't do it,_ I thought. _He can't fucking do it._ His silence was answer enough.

"I tell you I love you, give you my heart _and_ my body, and this is how the whole situation turns out, Edward?" I felt the first tears slip down my cheek. I quietly put my shoes on then turned to face him. He sat in bed, watching me move about his room, not saying a word. He looked like this was hurting him too, but I was past caring.

"I give you myself, and this is how you repay me." It was a statement, not a question. This time I met his eyes, and held his attention. "I'm not going to be second to her forever, Edward. You had your chance to have me as first, and I guess you passed on it."

I turned, put my hand on the doorknob, then turned back to face him. Neither one of us said anything for a minute, then I started again.

"I was there for you before Tanya, I was there for you during Tanya, and I would have been there for you after Tanya." I opened the door. "But now, I won't be there for you at all. This is the last time this will ever happen. I hope you enjoyed it."

I stepped outside the room, heard his weak call of "Bella...", ignored it, and closed the door.

I wiped the tears off of my cheeks in the empty corridor. A slow burn spread throughout my chest. _Might as well get used to it. Only Edward will make it better, and I'll be damned if I go back to him._

_

* * *

_

I fell back on my bed, closing my eyes. My fingers rubbed soothing circles into my temples. _Shit, I think I may have screwed up._

* * *

A/N: How did you like? I know, I know, Edward's acting like a jerk, but don't throw stuff at me! Maybe he'll redeem himself? Hmm? Do you think that's possible? Tell me you guy's opinions! Xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I promise I'll do better at updating! Consider it an early Christmas gift! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bella**

* * *

My phone vibrated in my hand. The screen flashed 'Edward' as he attempted to call again. I pressed the ignore button and flipped over on my back.

It had been four and a half weeks since I had last talked to Edward. Yes, four whole weeks. Or, to be exact, thirty-two days, six hours, and 15 minutes since that morning in his room. But it's not like I was counting.

Since then I had been feeling pretty crappy. Not because I was feeling bad about what I said to him, but because I freaking missed him. After the much-needed cry session with Alice, Rose, Angela—I had to be feeling really bad if Angela was there with Alice and Rose, they don't usually hang out—, Ben, and Jerry, I had felt a little better. I had told them the whole story and just let it all go, smearing snot and tears on each of their shirts and some point in time.

But now that the super emotional period of the break up (_Is break up the right word? We technically never dated._) was over, now I just missed him. I could feel the burning in my chest every now and then when I saw something that reminded me of him. If I saw a guy that had the same shirt as Edward, or had hair the same color as Edward's, the burn would flare up and I'd find myself fighting back tears of anger. Oh yes, I was still pissed at him; very much so, in fact.

Of course, hours after we had our fight, he texted me saying he was sorry and to please forgive him, and could we just please get together and talk about it. But I ignored him. Then he had gradually progressed to calling me. Ignore call. I was completely serious about us being over about everything.

There were the nights where I really missed our night time conversations, where I'd snuggle down under my covers and we'd text each other until we fell asleep. Angela was really good about being there when she'd hear me crying at night.

My phone vibrated again. This time it was a text message. 'I'm outside your door. Can we talk please? -Edward'

I felt my heart start to hammer inside my chest. He'd never bothered to actually come over to talk to me. _I can't handle this. This isn't good. Oh no oh no._

"Angela, he's outside." I sat up on my bed, "What should I do?"

She stretched on her bed, placed a bookmark in her book, then got up. "Talk to him."

My eyes bugged. "I can't! I- I'm still upset with him." I swung my legs off the bed.

"Of course you are. But you're never going to get over it until you talk to him. So just do it." She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone as she shrugged into her coat.

I just stared. I couldn't believe she was leaving me. She was forcing me to do this in her own 'Angela-never-wants-to-hurt-anybody way'.

She reached for a beanie. "And, Bella, just talk to him this time. No sex."

My mouth dropped. I'd never heard Angela talk to me so sternly in her life. I got up, following her to the door. "Angela, where are you going? It's like, 9:00 on a Monday night. Don't leave me here!"

Angela sighed, hand reaching for the doorknob. She turned back to me, a small smile on her face. "I'm sure Eric could use somebody to study with."

I was silent. My eyes plead with her to not leave me. _Don't force me to face this situation. Just ignore it. That's how all the greatest problems in history were solved, right?_

"Think before acting, Bella. I'll see you later." She gave me a quick hug before stepping out the door. She closed it immediately behind her, so I didn't catch a glimpse of Edward.

I put my ear to the door to see if she would say anything to him. "She doesn't want to talk to you." I heard her muffled voice through the door. It wasn't biting or harsh (Angela doesn't have a harsh bone in her body), but as if stating a fact.

My breath hitched as I heard Edward's voice through the door. "I know, but—"

"But nothing, Edward. Fix this." Angela cut him off. Okay, maybe Angela doesn't have a harsh bone in her body, but she could be stern when she needed to.

Edward didn't say anything as I heard Angela's footsteps start to fade.

Leaning on the door, I tried to control my heartbeat That was completely useless, because it started to go haywire again when I heard Edward's voice call through the door.

"Bella, it's me. Edward." _Well, really? _I thought,_ You don't say._ "Can we talk?"

The silence dragged for a while. "What do you think we're doing?" Yes, I was being snippy, but I was still mad.

I thought I heard him sigh on the other side of the door. "Face to face, please? Can I come in?"

"Why should I let you in? I think the last time I let you in it turned out pretty badly."

It was quiet for a moment. "Because I miss you." His voice had dropped in volume a little, so I strained to hear him. "I miss touching you. And I mean like, pushing your hair behind your ear, or rubbing your arms when you're cold. I miss holding your hand."

_Screw him and his romantics._

After silence on my end, Edward starting again. "A-and, I miss talking to you, Bella." I noticed his voice had a desperate undertone to it, one I'm sure he'd be embarrassed to know I noticed. "I miss being able to call you and talk about anything, and being able to joke with you, and I miss our good night texts." He hesitated before sighing. "I miss my best friend."

The burn that had taken residence in my chest flared to life again. I tried to keep my voice steady, but it was already becoming a struggle. "You don't mean that."

"I do, Bella. But I can't make you understand how much through this door."

I sighed. _What's the worst that could happen by just letting him in?_

I stood up and opened the door. I had to suppress a gasp when I saw him. His hair looked like his hand had been there permanently these four weeks. His eyes were bloodshot. I briefly wondered if it was because he was tired or if he'd been crying. Probably both. Edward's appearance mirrored mine: pants and a t-shirt, with dark circles under the eyes to match.

Quickly turning on my heel, I headed for my bed. If he wanted to talk, he would do most of the talking. I sat with my back to the wall and watched him close the door and sit at the foot of my bed.

The room was quiet. We held each others gaze. Finally he broke the silence, clearing his throat. "Thank you for letting me in."

I didn't say anything.

He took a deep breath after a moment. "Look, Bella, I'm sorry, and I know you know that, but I don't think you understand how sorry I am. I've missed you so much, these last few weeks have been hell for me."

I snorted. "For you? Imagine being the girl who told her best friend that she loved him, slept with him, then woke up to find out he doesn't want her. That would just suck, wouldn't it?"

Edward made a face as he cringed. "Okay, yeah, so it was bad for you too."

I nodded.

"But about that," he started again. "You were absolutely right about what you said, and I couldn't help but think about it the whole time we didn't talk."

"About the fact that I've always been there for you, but I've never been good enough to be the one for you? Is that what you've been thinking about?"

"That's where you're wrong, though, Bella. You _are_ the one for me. I know that now. And I know that I messed up. I did what I wanted without thinking about how you would feel. And I'm sorry for that." He scooted a little closer to me, closing the gap between us. Our knees were almost touching now.

When I opened my mouth I detected a little waver in my voice. "I've missed you so much, Edward. I lost a best friend. But I'm not going to sit around and wait for you."

"How's that saying go? 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder?' Well, in this case, absence makes the dumbass come to his senses." I saw the corner of his lips lift as if he was trying to hold back a smile. "And I know that I want to try to have a relationship with you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "And if you say no to that, I at least want to be friends. I'm not willing to throw our friendship out the window for a fling in college. Do you forgive me?"

I took a deep breath. Edward reached for my hand, weaving his fingers through mine and squeezing. "I forgive you, Edward." I tried to take another deep breath, but this one hitched. _Oh shit, here come the tears. I hate crying._ "But I don't know if we can do the relationship, Edward. It's just so much drama going on with it. Maybe we're better off just being friends. I don't know..." I stopped, tears slipping down my cheeks.

Edward leaned forward, his thumb brushing the tears away from my face. "I want to be the one to wipe away all your tears. Hell, I want to be the one to stop the tears from coming. I just want us to try, Bella. Just _try_ it. And if it doesn't work, then we can go back to being friends."

I took another gulping breath. I wanted to try _so_ bad, but I couldn't let myself do it until I heard it. "I want to, but I need to hear it first, Edward. I need to know." I placed my hands over his, where his were gently cupping my cheeks.

He gazed into my eyes. "I love you, Bella." He paused briefly. "I am in love with you, Bella. What Tanya and I had is over, long gone. All I want is you now."

A sigh mixed with a sob escaped me. I closed my eyes, still holding his hands to my cheeks. I felt his weight shift on the bed, then his lips were on mine. And the kiss wasn't probing, or lustful (well, maybe a little), or urgent. It was sweet. We had forever to kiss, and nobody to worry about but ourselves.

Finally, he pulled away from me. I let go of his hands as I let out a watery chuckle. "Screw you, Edward, for making me cry." I swiped at my cheeks.

He pulled me into a hug, enveloping me into his arms and holding me against his chest. "I'm sorry, Bella. I won't ever do it again unless it's from happiness." His chest rumbled as he laughed.

We lay down on the bed. I turned so that we were face to face. "So," I began, "When did you know that you were in love with me?"

"Uhm, promise you won't laugh, but the only reason I started talking to you in high school was because I thought you were the cute and quiet new girl." Edward said quietly.

"Nope," I giggled, "Gotta laugh at that. That's so sweet, high school crush." I poked him in his side as I giggled.

"Aw, whatever." He swiped at my hand playfully. "But it didn't get serious until we were in college. I didn't know how to handle it, or how you would take it, so I just denied I ever felt that way."

I grabbed for his hand, winding my fingers in-between his. "It was the same for me. How ironic that we both denied it to ourselves because we didn't know how the other would take it."

Time ticked by as we enjoyed ourselves in silence for a while. Then I spoke again. "You know that this was the first time you said 'I love you' to me? In context, I mean."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, I guess it is." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "But I do. I really, really do." His lips moved softly against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

I decided we had business to take care of. "What about Tanya?" Of course, I didn't want to bring her back into our moment, but it had to be taken care of.

Edward smiled. "Tanya and I broke up two weeks ago."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, she noticed how I was acting differently. She asked why and I told her about our fight, and she got pissed at me because I was getting upset over another girl. Even though this girl was my best friend. So she left." He exhaled a long breath. "She already knew something was going on between us anyway."

"What?" I gasped, "How?"

He looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "Can you believe that girls get pissed when you yell another girl's name in bed?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. "You didn't..." I whispered.

He smiled. "Yeah, I did." He ran his hand through his hair, looking sheepish. "But be glad that it was yours."

I couldn't help but laugh as I pictured the look on Tanya's face. I imagine any girl would be upset if that happened, but it was like sweet revenge if it happened to Tanya.

After the laughter downed down, we cuddled for a moment longer when I noticed that Edward had begun to fidget a lot.

"Bella," he began, sitting up, "You know I love you."

I looked at him curiously as I stretched and settled into a sitting position.

"But now that we're together, I want us to be completely honest with one another. I'll start."

I encouraged him on, not knowing where this was going, but feeling my stomach sinking, seeming to foreshadow the next moments.

"Bella," he took my hand, "Tanya is pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: I'm feeling the hatred I'm sure you guys are beaming my way. But seriously, we couldn't just have the story over like that could we? Just don't get too angry. *dodges thrown objects* Okay, okay, so is this a deal breaker or what? Tell me yo thoughts!**


End file.
